Musicians have long sought to produce sustained sounds on stringed instruments such as the guitar that are not designed to be played with a bow. Today many musicians also desire a wider range of tonality and character than traditional instruments provide. Musicians are also interested in using existing instruments in new ways and in experimenting with entirely new musical instruments. These interests of musicians are being addressed by the music manufacturing industry in part by the creation of new musical instruments and by the evolution of traditional instruments often through the addition of electronics.